Just You
by shattered petal
Summary: 'Merry Christmas,' Roy whispered, his lips brushing against her cheek. -Royai/Christmas one-shot


**Title**: Just You  
><strong>Genres<strong>: Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K  
><strong>Couple<strong>: Royai

* * *

><p>Ironic: the most cheerful, joyous occasion was the most miserable and depressing for Riza Hawkeye. She avoided revealing her feelings towards Christmas, too selfless and concerned for other people's views about the day when presents were shared and love blossomed. Her father, after his wife's passing, attempted to make Christmas. He bought a tree, stuck it in the lounge and tried to add decorations onto the thorns. The lights and baubles constantly kept falling. He grew impatient, kicked the tree, apologised to his daughter and Christmas was never spoken of again.<p>

Her childhood was harsh. Riza's family ditched them the moment her lovely mother passed away. The only present she received was from Berthold and he only remembered _on the day_. She could see in his ageing his eyes he felt guilty, but he didn't say sorry. His life was corrupted and he was too obsessed with research to worry about Christmas.

Things didn't improve during her time in the academy and working in the office. Those she knew dashed off to be with friends, to share drinks, to laugh and have fun. They had good reason to forget her existence. Riza was a quiet lady and they believed she wanted to be alone. For a while she, too, believed this but now, after twenty-six years, she _did_ want a friend. Christmas wasn't the time to be alone.

Riza Hawkeye didn't expect anyone to knock at her door. It was late Christmas Eve, and she had been sitting with Hayate reading a book. A book was a good source to distract her from envy, because she knew _everyone_ would be out there, smiling, whilst she –– the miserable woman –– remained indoors, feeling sorry for herself.

At first, all she saw were green thorns. Riza frowned and peered around the tree to spot a man struggling to keep hold of it. Hawkeye widened her eyes and, no words shared, stepped out of the man's way. He heaved the tree up and plopped it into the corner of the main room. Hayate barked frantically.

He was dressed in a black coat and blue scarf. She recognised the scruffy, black hair and her heart pace quickened. Riza clung onto her top, amazed he had gone through all this trouble. Roy Mustang sighed and faced her, brushing down several thorns that had stuck to him. His eyes shone with happiness and his smile was hard not to return.

'I wanted to give you this.' Roy gestured towards the tree, and then removed something from inside his coat pocket. 'Come here.' She obeyed and he revealed a wrapped up box. 'Open it. This is essential for your Christmas Tree.'

Riza carefully unwrapped her present, unable to hold back a grin. A present. She hadn't been given a present for so long! Removing the wrapping paper felt so beautiful and her body flourished with a sensational warmth. Riza couldn't ask for a better friend. Once the paper was removed she saw it was Christmas baubles: green, red and white.

'Sir––'

'Let's put them on.'

They shared the baubles out together and hung them onto the Christmas tree in silence. None fell off; nobody kicked the tree down. They were _smiling_ and the baubles fit perfectly. Roy stepped back and examined their work, before turning to the dim fire grate. He clicked his fingers and at once the room was brightened from a gorgeous fire that roared proudly. Hawkeye shivered, the sudden temperature pleasing.

Already her apartment was looking more festive, but Roy had good taste and didn't want to over decorate. The Christmas Tree and baubles were enough. He smiled warmly, and finally removed his coat and scarf.

Riza frowned. Usually on Christmas Eve and Day he'd spend it in the bar, or with friends. Madame Christmas always held fantastic shows at her bar, and it was his favourite place to be after all. Surely he would have more fun there than here. She watched as he plucked off his Alchemy gloves, his shoes and then collapsing onto her sofa.

Mustang patted the seat next to him. She sat down, a little tense. His face glowed with affection, and he shuffled towards her, placing his arm across the back of the settee.

'I made a promise to myself,' he said.

Hawkeye found herself sinking into his warmth and kindness. She inhaled. 'What promise?'

'That this Christmas I'd actually use my time well, and that I'd spend it with someone I would enjoy myself with. I'm sick of getting pissed and having the pressure of meeting new people and trying to impress others.' Roy brought his hand across her cheek. 'I just want peace. I just want to be relaxed. I want to snuggle up and read a book, next to a fire. I want to be with _you_; my best friend. Someone I love dearly.'

'Thank you,' she managed. Riza didn't know how to respond. His words made her heart beat rapidly and she flushed with this foreign affection. Hawkeye wanted to return it, so embraced him tightly. Roy's deep chuckle vibrated through her chest.

'But what I want most is for you to realise you're not alone.' Their eyes met, and he winked. 'You've never been alone. All it takes is a phone call.' He flashed her a grin. 'I know for a fact I won't wake up on Christmas Day or Boxing Day hung over. . . Maybe a little bit, but you'll keep me in order, right?'

_Christmas Day? AND Boxing Day?_

Was he serious? He wanted to spend _two_ days with her? Hawkeye caught herself laughing. 'Of course, but I don't have any alcohol with me.'

'Don't worry.' To her dismay, Roy pulled on his shoes and stood. 'Wait here.'

She frowned and watched him leave the apartment. Several minutes later he returned, this time with three full bags of mysteries. She was eager to know what he had brought, but Roy kept the bags close to him. They sat back down again, and she heard a _clink_. Riza rolled her eyes when he produced two bottles of alcohol.

'This stuff is pricey, Hawkeye. I've got more in the car. Not enough to get us both drunk, though, so don't worry. Oh!' He placed the bottles down and removed another present from inside. Roy passed it to her. 'Here's an early one. You can have your other tomorrow.'

_Three_ Christmas presents? Riza bit her lip. 'I can't, sir. I haven't got anything for you––'

'Excuse my cheesiness, but. . . I'm not materialistic. As long as you don't kick me out, then I'm as happy as ever. Now please –– open this present, otherwise I'll get upset. And you know I'm useless when I get upset.'

She scoffed and had to take the present. Riza, again, was careful unwrapping her present. She blinked when seeing what it was. Hawkeye slowly lifted it and her eyebrow quirked. It was a photograph. One that had been taken in the Summer after a few months of hard training, but a lovely reward in the end.

Roy leaned closer towards her, and pointed out Breda, Falman, Fuery, Catalina, Havoc, Armstrong (who was shirtless to the surprise of neither of them), Mustang and her. Her heart stopped and in that instant she realised each of these people would want her company. She wasn't alone.

She was just so blinded with a destructive past she couldn't recognise love anymore.

'Merry Christmas,' Roy whispered, his lips brushing against her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>author's note<strong>: I feel like I left this one-shot in a dark mood, which wasn't my intention. Here's a small Royai Christmas one-shot for you. Thanks for reading and I hope it was enjoyable!


End file.
